模板:Skill infobox
} | y | yes | true = }}} |}} } } } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } |0|| * } }} } | } | hexed = * | enchantment = * | lead = * | offhand = * | dual = * }}|}} } | ;職業: } }} } | ;屬性: } }} } | ;特殊技能: } }} ;種類: } | echo | Echo | Title | title | Skill | skill = } | y | yes | true = Elite } }} | #default = } }} }} }} | #default = } | y | yes | true = Elite } }} | #default = } }} }} }} }} } | y | yes | true = (PvE-only) |}} ;章節:核心}}} } } | ;簡明敘述： } | || Category:PvP和PvE效果相同的技能 }} }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | } | Echo = Category:迴響 | Title = Category:頭銜技能 | Skill = Category:未分類技能 | #default = Category: } }} }} | }} } | Category: }技能 | Category:核心技能 }} } | Category: }技能 | } | Category: }技能 }} }} } | Category:使用怒氣值的技能 | }} } | Category:使用能量的技能 | }} } | Category:維持型加持 | }} } | Category:精疲力竭 | }} } | Category:犧牲體力 | }} } | y | yes | true = Category:精英技能 }} } | } | Category: }PvE限定技能 | }} | }} } | Category: } | }} } | Category:PvE版本技能 | }} } | Category:PvP版本技能 | }} } | Category:技能目標為 }}} | }}} | 祝福 | 迴響 | 技能 | 符號 | 準備技能 | 戰嚎 | 聖歌 | 型態 | 寵物攻擊技能 | 湧泉魔法 | 結界魔法 = Category:以自己為目標的技能 | 近身攻擊技能 | 斧術攻擊技能 | 劍術攻擊技能 | 斧術攻擊技能 | 鐮刀攻擊技能 | 引導攻擊 | 即刻攻擊 | 雙重攻擊 | 弓術攻擊技能 | 矛術攻擊技能 = Category:以敵人為目標的技能 }} }} } | Category: }距離的技能 | }} } | } | None | | Category:範圍是 }的技能 }} | }}} | 湧泉魔法 | 結界魔法 = Category:範圍內 | 聖歌 | 戰嚎 = Category:音量所及範圍 | 黑檀先鋒隊自然儀式 | 縛靈儀式 | 自然儀式 = Category:靈影響範圍 | #default = }} }} } | Category: }魔法投射物 | }} } | Category:造成 } | }} } | Category:造成 } | }} } | Category:造成 } | }} } | } | Category:會回復時間的技能 | }} } | Category:移除 } | }} } | Category:移除 } | }} }} This template is meant for use in the main namespace in articles about in-game skills. Parameters ;id:Internal number ;name:Skill name ;description:Skill description ;concise description:Short concise skill description ;type:The type of the skill, i.e. enchantment spell, scythe attack, preparation, etc. ;image (optional):The image to show. Default is ;campaign (optional):The campaign in which the skill is available. Defaults to "Core". ;profession (optional):The profession that this skill is tied to. Default is none. ;attribute (optional):The skill's attribute. Default is 'No Attribute'. ;elite (optional):Whether the skill is elite or not. Possible values are "yes", "y" or "true". Default is none. ;energy (optional):The amount of energy this skill costs. Default is none. ;activation (optional):The amount of time this skill takes to activate. Default is none. ;recharge (optional):The time it takes for the skill to recharge after use. Default is none. ;upkeep (optional):The cost of maintaining this skill. Default is none. ;adrenaline (optional):The amount of adrenaline needed to use this skill. Default is none. ;sacrifice (optional):The % of health lost when using this skill. Default is none. ;exhaustion (optional):Whether this skill causes exhaustion after use. Default is none. ;target (optional): Valid targets of the skill. Guessed from the skill type if not set. Valid values are self, foes, allies, other allies, and dead party members. ;range (optional): The range of the skill. Assumed to be normal if not set. Valid values are touch, and half ;categorize (optional):"y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ;special (optional):If this is a monster skill then the parameter should be special=Monster. ;pve-only (optional):"y" if this skill is only for PvE and can't be used in PvP. ;has-pvp (optional):"y" if this skill has a separate PvP version. ;is-pvp (optional):"y" if this skill is the PvP version of a skill with a separate PvE version. ;projectile (optional): Identifies magical projectiles. Value should be projectile speed. Assumed to be none projectile if not set. ;aoe (optional): The size of any aoe on the skill. Guessed from skill type if not set. Valid values are none, nearby, area, earshot, and spirit. ;causes1 (optional): For things caused by this skill. Would normally be a skill name. Can also be Critical hit and Knockdown. Only use this parameter for values identical to the skills name. ;causes2 (optional): Extra for skills that have several effects of this type. Works as above. ;causes3 (optional): Extra for skills that have several effects of this type. Works as above. ;removes1 (optional): Other skills removed by this skill. A skill name or skill type. ;removes2 (optional): Extra for skills that have several effects of this type. Works as above. See also *Template:Effect infobox (specifically for effects) *Template:User skill infobox (for user space skills) Category:技能樣本